


My Pearl...

by presidentlena



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Pink Diamond, Slightly against canon, rainbow quartz, rosepearl, written before the answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentlena/pseuds/presidentlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As grateful as Rose was for her Diamond showing such kindness to her, Rose had never approved of how pearls were used. But, now, here she was; in her quarters, watching Pearl stand from across the room.</p><p>(I found this quick fic I wrote for English a short while after we need to talk aired. So. Here y'all go. And since it was written before the answer, it's slightly against canon, mind you)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pearl...

"My Diamond," Rose Quartz spoke as she kneeled, head bowed respectfully, and she stayed that way. "Why have you summoned me today?" Surely if another Gem had spoken to Pink Diamond, or any other Diamond for that matter, like this they would be sent to endure a light punishment; as they should know, greet, then remain silent until spoken to. But Rose was by far Pink Diamond's favorite Gem in her court, as Rose was well-respected as a warrior and, to an extent, a leader. This allowed her to get away with slight things another Gem could not. 

Pink Diamond's face was shadowed by the darkness of her chambers, which constantly only had dim light within it, from a few bubbled gem shards, sitting horridly in shining pink bubbles. While the most easygoing Diamond, possibly because of her slightly lower authority status than the other three, she did sickeningly enjoy keeping the shards of those in here, right where those who spoke to her could see them. "Rose Quartz. As usual, I am grateful for your effort and loyalties." Pink Diamond paused, and Rose replied with the expected, simple, "I am grateful to have the honor of serving you, My Diamond." Pink Diamond's lip quirked up slightly at the words, she was obviously pleased. "...Which is why I have decided to award you for such."

Rose could not help but raise her head, and stare up at the enormous Gem, though she made sure to avoid eye contact. "What do you mean by this, My Diamond?"

In reply, Pink Diamond's massive hands came together in two, sharp claps. Rose raised an eyebrow questioningly, as her gaze was turned to the side as a form came in with a quick stride. The new Gem was, without a doubt, a pearl. She had the gracefully thin and tall physique of a what humans call ballerinas, piercing blue eyes, a beaky nose, and peach-colored hair that was short, and swept up and behind her at the bottom. 

The pearl stood at Pink Diamond's side, hands folded in front of her waist, the usual robotic expression pearls had on her delicate face.

"I'm sure you have heard of the new model. This one is one of the first of the new model to come out of the Kindergarten." Pink Diamond explained, reached a large hand down and running her fingers over Pearl's hair. The servant pearl remained still, and stoic. "I'm giving her to you as a reward, you see."

Rose forced her eyes from Pearl, and back to Pink Diamond. "Thank you, My Diamond. How can I thank you properly for such generosity?" 

A wave of her hand signaled dismissal of the matter, but she spoke anyway. "Do not bother, Rose Quartz, this is a gift. Simply keep giving me reason to believe you are the finest quartz in my court." 

Rose bowed her head briefly in agreement, before she heard Pearl speak.

"It is an honor to serve a Gem such as yourself, milady."

___

As grateful as Rose was for her Diamond showing such kindness to her, Rose had never approved of how pearls were used. Mass-produced and sold to Gems, replaced at the drop of a hat. This is the reason of why she had never had a pearl before. She could have gotten one long ago if she had wanted. But, now, here she was; in her quarters, watching Pearl stand from across the room. And, since it happened, she silently vowed to herself she would do all she could to make life different for this one. "Pearl?" She said, gently.

Pearl was in front of her in a second, and Rose couldn't help but notice the shape of her gem; slightly oval, instead of perfectly round like every other pearl she had seen before, and in addition Rose saw that she was wringing her hands together in a nervous manner, which was believed to be a sure sign a pearl was defective. "Yes, milady?"

Rose gazed patiently at Pearl. "You can just call me Rose, darling." 

"Whatever you wish, milady, Rose."

"You don't have to speak to me like I'm your superior," Rose set her hand gently on Pearl's freezing cold, bony shoulder. "You're a Gem, just as I am. Nothing less." She could speak this way truthfully, though she knew if she had been heard saying such things she would be shattered and bubbled and left hanging in Pink Diamond's chambers, a warning to any Gem who believes for these servant Gems. Pearl blinked in slight confusion, but was quick to regain her poise. "I am simply a pearl, Rose, you are one of Homeworld's most respected, beautiful, and strong warriors." She seemed to think that what Rose said was no more than a test, to see if she had the thoughts of a defect. "I'm being truthful, darling... I won't shatter you and I won't let anyone else shatter you for being my equal."

"I swear to you, I am not a defect, Rose. Unless you please to do so, you do not have to test me on the matter." Pearl assured, "I have no reason to lie to you, I am too grateful to be serving you to jeopardize such a thing by lying to you."

Leaning forward, Rose cupped Pearl's cheek in her hand to catch her attention more. "Pearl. We are no different. I do not want you to feel less important, because you are, and so is every pearl."

"..." Pearl seemed shocked by the words, but still replied a second later. "Is this what you wish for, Rose?" 

Rose sighed gently, shifting her hand to run it through Pearl's short hair in a comforting manner. As it seemed, it's hard to shake a pearl from how they were made. It was a challenge, indeed. But the beautifully powerful Rose Quartz was always up for a challenge.

_

As it proved, the thing that made Pearl realize she was genuine and finally start acting differently was the last thing Rose thought would make her do so.

Fusion. It was accidental, but most definitely not a mistake.

Rose had been trying to teach Pearl to fight like any other Gem, and actually up until just after this short while, Rose had seen the most emotion she had ever seen in the lithe Gem. Pearl had had tears start running down her cold cheeks after failing to summon a weapon several times, "I-I am sorry to disappoint you, Rose."

Rose was immediately kneeled down to Pearl's level, pulling her into a tight embrace to soothe her. "No, no, I'm so proud of you, Pearl." She whispered cooly, feeling Pearl hesitantly return the hug, her thin hands gripping Rose's massive pink curls."You haven't disappointed me in any way." There was no chance to say anything more; to both their surprise, their gems, the round, pink gem on Rose's stomach, and the unusually shaped oval gem on Pearl's forehead, glowed, along with their physical forms, and they... Fused. 

Rainbow Quartz appeared then, sitting on the hard floor of Rose's private arena, dazed. Her pink and peach, messy hair fell over her face, shadowing both of her pairs of eyes. She pushed the hair from her eyes quickly, and looked down at herself. The wide eyes that belonged normally to Pearl filled with worry, while the ones that would usually belong to Rose were full of her usual love, but now with astonishment.

They came undone quickly, Rainbow Quartz glowing a blinding white, before splitting. Rose was holding Pearl in a dip when they came apart from their fusion, and Pearl jumped away quickly. 

After a moment of the two Gems staring at each other, Pearl lowered herself to the floor and stared down at it. "I did not mean to fuse with you, Rose... I-I do not blame you if you are going t-to sha-shatter me." 

Rose was silent for a moment, and Pearl shook harder with the second. But then, Rose simply burst into a laugh, and Pearl looked up in confusion at the sound. "I'm not going to shatter you, Pearl, that was brilliant! That wasn't the goal of today, but, my, you fused successfully!" Rose rambled, and yes, it was amazing, if not illegal; it was considered treason for two Gems of different types to fuse, even for battle. But a Pearl, fusing, it was unheard of. It hadn't ever even been attempted. 

Pearl stood slowly, her chest rising as she took a deep breath. "Rose,"

The Quartz looked at Pearl, the grin not leaving her pink lips. 

"...I think I understand what you have been telling me."

_

The first war started with the two of them.

The brilliant Rose Quartz had been sent to earth with her pearl at her side, amongst the few other Gems that had been sent to scout the planet. Rose saw beauty within the planet; the only planet with organic life. Rose was informed of the plans of this planet, what it would become, another colony. All of the Kindergartens, the Galaxy Warps, the Spires— in the eyes of a, quote, "normal" Gem, this would be glorious, fascinating, the empire expanded... But not to Rose. She had been fine with other planets being turned into colonies, but those planets did not have life.

"Pearl," Rose's voice was no more than a whisper, as she stared down at Pearl, who was kneeling before her despite herself, but she still looked Rose in the eye as she replied. "Yes?" 

"I'm going to stay, and fight for this planet... You don't have to do this with me."

"But I want to!" Pearl exclaimed, a gentle smile on her lips.

Rose returned the smile for a moment, "I know you do. Please understand... If we lose, we'll be killed. And if we win, we can never go home."

"Why would I ever want to go home," Pearl spoke, the smile on her face only bigger now, "when you're here?" The smile returned to Rose's face, but this time, it remained. "Yes..." She held out her hand, and Pearl raised hers near it, glancing from her hand to Rose. "My Pearl..." She urged. "You're wonderful." Pearl said softly, and finally intertwined her fingers with Rose's. Rose pulled Pearl to her feet, placing a soft kiss on her gem, directly in the center of her forehead.

 

"I'm so proud of you."


End file.
